


Heart

by SLq



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: character centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Seishirou's life, before TB and X.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> Why did you hide your heart so well? Now you will never find it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked.

Her eyes are pretty. She smiles, making them crinkle at the edges, and bows. A bento box is clasped in her hands. It shakes, thrust in the air between them. 

“Seishirou-san, for you.”

Seishirou's gaze falls from the top of the girl's head to the offering. He steps back and shakes his head, idly wondering when he had allowed her the use of his first name.

“Thank you, Satori-san. However, I already have a lunch prepared for today.”

The bento box trembles – her hands tremble – but she doesn't raise her head to meet his eyes. 

“Sorry,” she whispers.

Her body twists away violently, as if wrenched by an invisible hand. She runs back to the clump of girls that had been observing them from afar. Seishirou pretends not to hear the cries of dismay and hissed threats.

Perhaps he should accept one of their clumsily-made presents, and stop this nonsense. But then? What would be expected of him then?

Seishirou slows his steps. People jostle by. It is already May, and Tokyo smells faintly of sakura blooms. The trees are planted everywhere. The school yard is pink with them. On windy days, petals rain on those passing below and are trampled in the sand.

Seishirou smiles. He doesn't care for cherry blossoms, for the silly ideas of love they inspire in those that gaze upon them each spring. He is safe from their sweet-smelling charms. Safe from the disappointment that follows their decay.

 

_“Why did you hide your heart so well? Now you will never find it.”_


End file.
